interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Market
English Pronunciation * , * , * * * Etymology Recorded since circa 1154, "a meeting at a fixed time for buying and selling livestock and provisions" , .From market ( marchiet, modern marché; cognate with Italian mercato, Spanish mercado etc.), from mercatus "trade, market", from the past participle of mercari "to trade, deal in, buy", itself derived from merx "wares, merchandise", from the Italic root *merk-, possibly stemming from Etruscan, referring to various aspects of economics. Noun # City square or other fairly spacious site where traders set up stalls and buyers browse the merchandise. #: The crowds at the '''market' were quite noisy''. #: We're going to the '''market' to get some fresh vegetables and fruits''. # An organised, often periodic, trading event at such site #: The privilege to hold a weekly '''market' was invaluable for any feudal era burgh #* The market is a process, actuated by the interplay of the actions of the various individuals cooperating under the division of labor. #*: Definition used by famous economist of the Austrian school, Ludwig Von Mises, in his book Human Action. # A group of potential customers for one's product. #: We believe that the '''market' for the new widget is the older homeowner''. # A geographical area where a certain commercial demand exist #: Foreign '''markets' were lost as our currency rose versus their valuta # A formally organized, sometimes monopolistic, system of trading in specified goods or effects #: The stock '''market' ceased to be monopolized by the paper-shuffling national stock exchanges with the advent of Internet markets # The sum total traded in a process of individuals trading for certain commodities. Synonyms * bazaar * fair * mart Derived terms * bear market * black market * bull market * commodity market * common market * Common Market * currency market * down-market * drug on the market * fair market value * farmers market * financial market * flea market * free market * housing market * market basket * market bell * market bubble * market capitalization * market clearing * market correction * market cycle * marketing * market economy * market failure * market garden * market index * market jitters * market maker * market microstructure * market opening * market order * market overhang * marketplace * market portfolio * market price * market research * market return * market risk * market sector * market share * market sweep * market tone * market value * mass-market * mini market * money market * on the market * open market * stock market * supermarket * primary market * secondary market * test-market Related terms * mart * mercantile * merchant * Mercury (among other things the Roman god of commerce). Translations * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: * Armenian: շուկա (šuka) * Burmese: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Danish: marked , markedsplads , torv * Dutch: markt , marktplein * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: (agorá) * Hebrew: שוק (shuq) * Hungarian: , * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Japanese: ( , ichiba) * Kurdish: , * Macedonian: * Malay: * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Serbian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * West Frisian: * Dutch: * French: * Indonesian: * Swahili: * Arabic: * Armenian: շուկա (šuka) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , marktplein * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: שוק (shuq) * Hungarian: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: ( , shijō) * Korean: 시장 (sijang) * Kurdish: , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: , , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Armenian: շուկա (šuka) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Danish: * Dutch: markt , afzetmarkt * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: שוק (shuq) * Hungarian: , * Irish: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Serbian: trgovac , trgovnica * Swahili: * Dutch: markt , afzetmarkt * French: * Macedonian: * Swahili: * Dutch: , * French: * Swahili: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Irish: * Japanese: ( , shijō) * Macedonian: * Russian: * Serbian: * Swahili: * : pazar , treg * : marc'had , -où , koc'hu * : mercat * : trg * : marché * : markaður * : mercato * : mercato * : marukatte, maruva (selling); katte (place to sit) * : 시장 (市場, sijang) * : macellum , forum * : ചന്ത (chantha), അങ്ങാടി (angaati) * : marked , torv * : marchat * : targowisko * : mercado * : târg and , piaţă * : *: Cyrillic: трг *: Roman: trg * : trh * : mercado * : soko * : torg * : бозор (bozor) * : అంగడి (amgaDi), సంత (samta), విఫణి (viphaNi) * : merkadu, basar * : çarşı * : базар * : chợ * : maket * : marchnad Verb # To make (products or services) available for sale and promote them. #: We plan to '''market' an ecology model by next quarter''. # To sell #: We '''marketed' more this quarter already then all last year! Derived terms * marketeer, marketeer Translations * Danish: markedsføre * Dutch: op de markt brengen, commercialiseren * Finnish: * French: * German: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: poner a mercato * Norwegian: markedsføre * Spanish: poner al mercado * Swahili: * Volapük: maketön Related terms * marketer * marketing campaign Adjective # Relating to a (commercial) market. #: We waited to hear the latest '''market' results''. Usage notes * Attributive use of noun. * Rarely used as predicate, after form of "to be". Translations * Danish: markeds- * Dutch: markt- * Finnish: markkina- * French: du marché * German: Markt- * Interlingua: del mercato * Norwegian: markeds- * Portuguese: de mercado * Russian: * Spanish: del mercado * Swahili: * Volapük: maketik Category:1000 English basic words ar:market ast:market zh-min-nan:market ca:market de:market et:market el:market fa:market fr:market fy:market ko:market hy:market io:market id:market it:market kn:market kk:market sw:market ku:market lo:market lt:market li:market hu:market ml:market nl:market ja:market pl:market pt:market ru:market simple:market fi:market ta:market th:market tr:market vi:market zh:market